


love you, kneed you

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, leg worship, sehun loving his hyung, sehun wishing everyone loved his hyung too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Sehun loves his legs, but most of the time he loves Chanyeol’s more.





	love you, kneed you

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for the #loveYEOL collection~ because we always need more chanyeol love in our lives. i feel very honoured to post the first fic in here, ahey! also written for demi and rose because chanhun is a deeply unappreciated pairing. where is all the chanhun love?

_You’re tall_ , Sehun remembers the exact way the coordinoona—Eunji—had phrased it, _you could be a model_. _No, you_ are _a model_.

He had been seated at the time, a hand steadying him into a sleek black chair and forcing him still. The memory of hairspray and cologne still tickles his nose, along with the firm press of a hand on his shoulder.

“Hmm,” Sehun had replied, eyes closed. A pungent mix of smells lingered and he gripped his chair to smother a sneeze. “Chanyeol-hyung’s tall too.”

Eunji stayed silent, fingers still twirled between dark locks. It was her silence that caused Sehun to open his eyes, blinking rather fiercely and ignoring the abundance of spray sizzling through the air.

“You don’t think Chanyeol-hyung could be a model?” He asked, slow. Careful.

Instead of responding, Eunji continued to play with the hair towards Sehun’s forehead, twisting a few strands to create a makeshift fringe.

“ _Noona_ ,” Sehun whined, curling his lips into a pout. He wanted to hear what she thought, even if it seemed to be _wrong_.

He stared her down through the mirror, watching as she made effort to avert her gaze from his.

Finally, she sighed. “I don’t mean anything to Chanyeol. He’s very talented and I have a lot of respect for him. It’s just,” she cocked her head to the side. “I don’t think I could ever see him as a model. His bow-legs aren’t very pretty, and when he walks, he’s a little wonky.”

Sehun opened his mouth to interrupt, heart in his throat. He promptly shut his lips together, just as Eunji looked back into the mirror.

The sour taste Sehun had swallowed after Eunji revealed her thoughts still lingers with him now. It loiters in the back of his mind, causing a flurry of shivers to coat his skin. He doesn’t like it, he _hates_ when people say things about his hyung. Eunji hadn’t even been insulting him, just merely stating her opinion about Chanyeol’s legs. Sehun knows that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but.

Hers is _wrong_. It’s wrong. Chanyeol’s legs are beautiful. They’re long and gorgeous, even more so when they’re curled around Sehun’s waist. The most delectable sight Sehun has ever witnessed consisted of Chanyeol wearing nothing but a long jumper, covering just the hint of his ass and leaving his long legs on display. The only thing Sehun could think of back then—the only thing Sehun can think even now at the memory—was the word: long. And then: beautiful.

His hyung is beautiful.

“Sehunnie,” he hears the name just before he’s bumped in the shoulder. There’s a large figure now invading the space of his left-side, a big hand and an even bigger smile. “Why are you looking so down?”

“No reason,” Sehun responds, flicking a glance towards the other. Chanyeol’s been done with make-up for awhile now, sitting in the waiting room as they prepare for their time on-stage. It’s always somewhat of a shock seeing the other with make-up, and Sehun takes in a deep breath when he absorbs the sight of sparkly coral eyelids and a sharp tapered jawline.

“You were looking especially moody,” Chanyeol jokes, mouth widening into his customary grin—but then he stops, reaching a hand up to cup Sehun’s cheek. “Feeling okay, love?”

The warmth of Chanyeol’s palm seeps through Sehun’s cheeks, turning the skin fiery underneath. Chanyeol is staring back with a concentrated look on his face, eager to spot any sign of Sehun-discomfort.

Raising his own hand up, Sehun gently presses Chanyeol’s fingers deeper. He quirks his lips into a grin before he removes the other’s hand, planting a soft kiss on a wide palm.

“I’m fine.”

 

But he isn’t fine.

He can’t stop staring at Chanyeol during their performance.

Sehun leans forward to face the audience, towards the sight of flashing cameras and wide grins. Except, no matter what he tries, he can’t help but turn back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol who is shining like a star, bright and radiant. He flourishes across the stage, perhaps a little clumsy, but with a smile so sunny, it makes up for any minor error.

Sehun is entranced.

He’s also similarly entranced by the sight of Chanyeol’s legs, encased snugly by dark stretchy fabric. Sehun doesn’t usually pay attention to their wardrobe changes. No one does. The clothes are merely a hassle most of the time, and they’re thrown off just as quickly when they exit the stage.

But now that he does look, Sehun wonders when in the hell did they ever start putting Chanyeol in… in… _that_. He’s not sure if it’s because of Eunji, not sure if he’s still feeling ruffled at the thought of there being people who somehow have the (incorrect) belief that Chanyeol’s legs are anything but beautiful—but _today_ , he’s feeling dazed by the sight of tight, _tight_  black jeans.

A light sparks in the pit of Sehun’s stomach as he continues to ogle the man near him, trying to drag his gaze away—something he notes is incredibly hard to do. Chanyeol’s legs are like towers, long and thick and yet _gorgeous_. A warmth spreads through him like a low-burning fire when he remembers that he knows what those legs look like uncovered. They’re even more beautiful without the black hiding them, especially in mid-flex.

Throughout the rest of their performance, Sehun can’t drag his gaze away. He’s entranced by the sight of Chanyeol—by his legs, by his attitude, by his smile.

And when they eventually get into the van, with Sehun dragging Chanyeol to sit in the back, he can’t help but kiss the elder.

“Guys,” Baekhyun whines, but it’s muted due to the haze covering Sehun’s mind. Chanyeol’s hand is placed on Sehun’s inner thigh, burning a hole through the fabric. “Do you have to?”

Sehun ignores Baekhyun, pushing Chanyeol further into the seat. He hears the older man let out a breathy moan, something deep and heady, causing Sehun to bite his lip.

“Well, hello,” Chanyeol says when Sehun eventually pulls back and blinks his eyes. His gaze is drawn to red, luscious kiss-bitten lips.

“Hi,” Sehun whispers back, fingers reaching down to wrap around Chanyeol’s.

“Are you guys done yet?” Baekhyun continues to whine from the front. “Damnit, I’m horny now.”

“Shut up.” Sehun hears Jongdae laugh along with the unmistakable sound of a skin-on-skin slap.

“Ouch! It’s true.”

Sehun’s attention is drawn back to Chanyeol when he feels the man’s fingers disentangle themselves. He is two seconds away from arguing until he senses their return, now back to their prior spot and making a home by the inner of Sehun’s thigh. It’s possessive and yet casual, a smile crossing Sehun’s lips when he hears his boyfriend talk to the squabbling duo.

When Chanyeol turns his attention away from the two in the front, Sehun reaches to whisper in the man’s ear.

“I’m taking care of you when we get back home.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flash sexily and his expression changes. There’s something intense colouring his face when he squeezes the inner of Sehun’s thigh, large palm dangerously close to a hardening cock.

“Okay.”

 

Chanyeol is dressed in a t-shirt and loose boxers when Sehun exits the shower. They had been graciously given their own room a few months back, and when Sehun sees the sight of milky thighs and uncovered legs, he thanks his hyungs to hell and back.

The door shuts with a soft click, and Chanyeol raises his head from the pillow. His hair is still a little wet from his own shower, face now fresh and bright. He seems interested and yet confused, running his eyes up and down Sehun’s figure.

“Hey sexy.”

Sehun laughs, hastily stumbling towards the bed and jumping on the other. Quickly burrowing his face into a soft tummy, he speaks. “ _Stop_.”

“What?” Chanyeol’s voice sounds amused, and Sehun knows the other’s lips are wide and toothy even without taking his gaze away from the sight of Chan-tummy. “You’re sexy and I decided to say hi.”

“Well, hi gorgeous,” Sehun returns, flicking his head up to stare into the older man’s eyes. He laughs when Chanyeol’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Touche.”

It’s warm and lovely cuddling with Chanyeol, especially when he feels the older man’s hand run under the fabric of his t-shirt and up his bare back. Sehun feels he could stay like this forever, cuddling with the man. But out of nowhere, he remembers the words of the coordinoona, about Chanyeol’s legs not being very _pretty_.

The memory sparks something foul in Sehun who sits up from Chanyeol, watching the long legs stretch almost infinitely in front of him. They’re so fucking gorgeous, Sehun can’t help but stare in awe. All he wants are them wrapped around his hips—or waist, or on the pads of his shoulders—as he fucks his hyung into oblivion. He knows the weight of them by now, knows how it feels when Chanyeol cums, thighs tightening around Sehun like a vice. It’s hot, _so fucking_ hot.

Without saying a word, Sehun bends down to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s hip, at the skin above the silky boxer material. Trailing his lips down the soft fabric, his hands pause by the inner of Chanyeol’s thighs. When he throws a look up towards the man’s face, he sees the other staring in interest. He’s quiet, uncharacteristically quiet.

Instead of speaking, all Chanyeol does is widen his thighs, allowing Sehun more space to palm a covered and yet growing erection.

Sehun knows Chanyeol expects him to take off his underwear, to wrap his hands and then lips around the other’s thick length. But what Sehun does instead is bypass the man’s erection, lips instantly locking onto a soft thigh.

“Ah—Sehun,” Chanyeol moans, deep. His voice is already thick with arousal.

Sehun kisses and licks Chanyeol’s thighs. He digs his teeth in the plush muscle and bites, watching as the skin gradually blooms dark in colour. Occasionally, he drags his gaze back up and watches the expression on his lover’s face, gauging how he’s feeling. Sehun has never really focused much on Chanyeol’s thighs in the past, but with the response he’s currently getting, he thinks he might have been missing out on something very special this whole time.

There’s excitement in Sehun’s stomach when he continues to slide down the older man’s legs, feeling like he’s on-stage and performing Artificial Love. If only he could use Chanyeol’s legs as a pole.

When he gets towards the man’s knees, slightly knobbly and bow-legged, Sehun smiles. They’re beautiful, especially up close. There’s a sprinkling of hair underneath, covering his shins, and Sehun runs his hand through. Instead of biting and sucking like before, he presses faint kisses to the tops of the knees, hands gripped under Chanyeol’s calves. There’s something delicate about the way he slows down and lovingly presses his lips against bone.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol’s voice is inquisitive, mellowed from his previous sexy gasping.

“I’m just showing my love,” Sehun responds, lips stuck to the side of Chanyeol’s left knee. He can’t stop lovingly kissing the area, the knees in particular. All he wants is for Chanyeol to know just how much he loves the man’s legs.

“Are your lips forever joined to my knee now?” Chanyeol laughs lightly, voice fond.

Sehun doesn’t even react to the comment, pressing his lips again and again, from left to right knee. He nuzzles his face into Chanyeol thighs and levels even more loving kisses there.

Along the way, Sehun’s kisses turned from sexual to loving. As much as Sehun had plans to take Chanyeol’s legs and hook them up on his shoulders, he’s a bit too satisfied with hugging them and kissing some knobbly knees instead.

“I was just joking before, you know.”

“Shut up, hyung. Let me love your legs in peace,” Sehun’s words are muffled by skin, arms locked like vines.

“I thought you were going to fuck me but…” Chanyeol’s voice trails off, turning even fonder. “This is nice too.”

Yeah, Sehun agrees, lips against Chanyeol’s knee, this is nice. And as Sehun rests his head against a soft thigh, he can’t help but think, slightly in spite: _Take that Eunji. Chanyeol’s legs_ are _pretty_.


End file.
